Walking Through The Hailstones
by 23Diya
Summary: Sometimes you just have to die a little inside in order to be REBORN...and RISE again as a STRONGER and WISER versions of you.


**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I'm back again with another short story based on the time after Abhijeet's memory loss.

I hope you will enjoy reading it. Do tell me how you liked it and what you liked (or disliked).

HAVE A HAPPY READING...

* * *

"Abhijeet…", a gentle voice called standing at the bedside to the thin and lean man laying tiredly on the bed. The man opened his eyes and looked at the person calling him. He recognised him well as they have met before. He was not very happy to see him there at that moment when he was trying to concentrate on something but he didn't let the person know this. He tried to sit and the man helped him do so.

"kaise ho, haan?", the man asked, now sitting on the stool near the bed. Abhijeet looked at him for a moment and then nodded with a small smile. The other person sighed as found the hidden sadness behind that smile but didn't say anything.

Abhijeet looked at the envelope in his hand and guessed it was his current reports as the envelope had a logo of the hospital in which his treatment was going on. ACP Pradyuman, who was noticing every action and expression of his officer got that well.

ACP: Ye tumhari current report hai Abhijeet. (Abhijeet looked at him now) doctor se baat hui meri, wo chahte hai ki tumhari aage ki jo bhi treatment hogi wo ghar pe rehkar hi ho. Unhe lagta hai aisa kerna behtar hoga.

Abhijeet merely nodded, as he was not at all interested to go to the house where he would be exposed to all the past memories, something that he didn't have anymore. He feared that the woman who called herself his mother would again force to think of his past. He didn't see that woman after the first day he was taken to his so called home. He admitted it to only himself that he was afraid that day. His memory washed off completely, he felt vulnerable and the old woman crying and begging before him like that sort of scared him in that situation. However, he never knew that after that day, his mother had denied herself to visit him at times when he was awake, understanding his son's fear very well. She used to come to see him every single day, but only when he was sleeping.

ACP Pradyuman stood up to leave as he broke Abhijeet's trance with his words…

ACP: Tumhe kal ya parso ghar chalna hai…ok…(he again received a nod. How badly he missed his confident tone, his stiff body language and charismatic personality, only he knew.)

Just as he turned to leave, he finally heard him say something.

Abhijeet: Sir…

ACP (turning to him): Haan bolo…(it was always nice to hear that three letter word from him, but he still missed that usual tone.)

Abhijeet: Doctor ko aapne bola na ghar pe rehkar ilaaj karane ki baat.

ACP smiled. He would always make sure to surprise him with his mind reading skills, no matter how difficult phase of life he is going through.

ACP: Haan Abhijeet, maine hi bola tha. (he patted his arm and left)

Abhijeet sat back with support of the hospital bed and closed his eyes. He felt his heart beat going up. He again felt that fear that he had from the first day he opened his eyes after he was found in that car. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was there in the hospital from the past three months and was now much comfortable with the CID officers, especially ACP Pradyuman and Sub Insp Daya who came there to see him on regular basis. But the thought of facing his mother, as they had told him, made him uncomfortable and scared. He did not know what to say and how to react when she is in front of him. He would sometime sit thinking why she had never turned up after the first day. There were a hundred thoughts that came and went every second through his mind. But the result was always a zero. He could never conclude anything. Many times, he thought of asking Daya about everything in his past but something stopped him everytime. Whenever he tried to ask him something about this, his throat would go dry and his face covered with cold sweat. He never understood why.

Two days…just two days and he will have to face her again. The last time he had reacted harshly and had shouted on her. This time he will control himself from doing anything like that, he thought. He sighed again realising that somehow he had no control over his emotions. He would suddenly feel very happy on seeing ACP Pradyuman coming to see him after finishing an important case during which nobody came and sometimes he would feel irritated on seeing the same face when he was lying back trying to remember something. Once he was trying to remember something related to his past when ACP Pradyuman had arrived. He thought he felt irritated on seeing him but then ACP had just put his hand on his head and he had broken down, though he had tried a lot not to cry before him. And that was not the last day it happened. After that day, he had decided to keep a check on his emotions before everyone but it did not work, at least not in front of ACP Pradyuman. He always ended up opening his heart up in front of him. He wondered if he had always been like this but once again, there were no answers.

The door opened again. The same old doctor came inside followed by that same strict nurse holding his medicine tray. He never understood why they had to come there every two hours to prick injections and make him swallow those bitter medicines. 'Why don't they give me all the injections and medicines at a time and leave me alone for the rest of the day', he always thought.

After the doctor and nurse left after laying him down, he knew there was not much time left to think about anything, as he was already feeling drowsy with so many medicines.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two days later, in the morning, Abhijeet woke up earlier than usual, as he was restless in his dream. Neither ACP Pradyuman nor Daya had come to visit him after ACP sir had told him about his discharge.

Abhijeet (to himself): Aaj bhi nahi ayenge kya. (He was lying on bed and changed his side.) agar wo akele aa gayi toh. Koi toh ho sath me. Kahi mai phir se…

He knew he did not have a faith on himself that he will be able to control himself before her this time and thus was wishing atleast ACP sir to be there when she comes. He always found his presence the most comfortable among all others. His voice was soothing and his being around made him feel safe. The man always seemed to spread a positive vibe around him. Abhijeet had observed that he stayed calm when ACP sir was with him and no doubt, he wanted him to be with him today.

Another man he wanted today was Daya. No, not to handle him, but to handle 'her' in case he does something he never meant to do. Of course, he thought, he can do anything unexpected at any time. He had seen Daya handling her that day and calling her 'maa ji' that made him think that he must have had a good relation with her. This led to another thought. If Daya had good relation with her mother, he may also have had shared a similar relation with him. No answer again. And at this moment, he doesn't want to remember anything because his mind is preoccupied with his mother's visit to him.

Just as he was thinking all this, the door opened. He snapped out from his thoughts with its voice and looked at the door with a fear that it might be her. But as the visitor entered, he sighed with relief. It was ACP Pradyuman. Abhijeet looked at him and understood in a bit that he had noticed his change in expression and his sigh very well, as he was smiling at him with a slight tease. He felt embarrassed but smiled back.

ACP: Toh tayyar ho gaye subah subah...

Abhijeet: Ji sir. (he tried to convince him once against his going to home) par sir mai…

ACP sir (cutting him): Haan Abhijeet tum aaj ghar ja rahe ho.

ACP sir made it clear and Abhijeet nodded with disappointment, knowing it was of no use to argue further.

The door again opened and again Abhijeet's heart missed a beat with the fear of facing someone. Again, to his relief, it was not her. It was Daya. Daya seemed to be happy. He was wearing a new shirt.

ACP: Ye dekho...tumse jyada to Daya khush hai (he laughed and Abhijeet smiled lightly)

Daya (embarrassed): Nahi sir…wo toh bas aise hi…

ACP: Acha acha. (he asked seriously then) Fredricks chala gaya hai na Abhijeet ke ghar unhe lene? (he looked at Abhijeet with the corner of his eyes whose face had gone pale again.)

Daya: Haan sir, Fredricks maa ji ko lekar pahuchta hi hoga thori der me. (he too took a quick look at Abhijeet and then turned to ACP again.)

Abhijeet didn't say anything. He found it best to be quiet.

It was not much time after that when Fredricks called again, telling Daya that they'll reach in five minutes. Abhijeet unconsciously adjusted himself on the bed. It was not even five minutes, when the door opened again. He knew it was definitely her this time. And yes, it was. She entered the room slowly and moved forward. She looked at ACP sir and greeted him with a nod. Then she looked at Daya and passed an affectionate smile in response to his greeting nod. She seemed to be scared of facing the person she was there for. Abhijeet noticed well that she was avoiding looking at him. He mentally compared it with the last time. That day, she was bothered about nothing but him. But today, she wasn't looking at his own child.

Abhijeet was subconsciously waiting for her to look at him. He had just seen her giving Daya a very affectionate smile. Will she smile at him too? Or, is she angry for his behaviour? Is this the reason why she isn't looking at him? Just as he was thinking all this, she turned towards him and gave a small, loving smile. He suddenly realised that he was staring at her face all this time. He looked down but again looked up at her. It was clear from her face that she too was a bit nervous. Obviously, she didn't know how Abhijeet would react to all the things. She had only seen him sleeping all these months.

She walked towards him and with a little fear in her heart touched his arm sofltly. Abhijeet felt something unusual but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Aruna: Abhijeet…(he just looked at her. She smiled and asked him) ghar chaloge mere sath, hm?

Abhijeet had that golden opportunity to deny. ACP, Daya and Fredricks were shocked with the question, as they knew that Abhijeet was only waiting for a chance to cancel his going to home. ACP Pradyuman had somewhat forcefully made him accept. ACP stepped forward to settle the thing back when he saw Abhijeet moving his head slightly in agreement. He was still looking at his mother and looked slightly shocked with his own answer. ACP waited for a moment to see if he changes his mind again. But what he saw was Aruna spreading her hand softly from his forehead into his hairs and Abhijeet turning his head to another side. A drop of tear fell from the eyes of both of them, one cried of unexplainable joy and the other didn't understand what he actually felt. ACP signalled everyone to move out and he too moved out after them. Abhijeet and his mother stayed there for sometime but nobody spoke.

Aruna was still patting his head softly and Abhijeet had closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, as much as he remembers, he felt something much known and extremely soothing. He would never admit to anyone else but he felt secure at this moment, with her being aside him and her hand on his forehead. He felt as secure as he felt with ACP Pradyuman and might be more than that…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They moved to their home the same day. ACP sir had generally told Freddy and Daya to go back to bureau but Daya had silently followed the ACP when he came out with Abhijeet and his mother. He acted to hold Abhijeet who was perfectly fit to walk by himself. ACP had given him a glare and he had looked down, just as he always did, but still walked with them. ACP had just smiled looking at Abhijeet who too had a small smile on his face and was saying something to Daya. Aruna was happier than anyone was to see his son smiling for the first time after that dreaded incident.

They settled Abhijeet in his bedroom and sat in the sitting area outside as Aruna served ACP and Daya with tea. They left after sometime after wishing her and meeting Abhijeet for the last time and wishing him too.

Abhijeet lay on the bed with open eyes. He had mixed feelings. He was not sure if he should feel lucky to have a home and a mother or be sad because he remembered none. He was only told that the place he is staying is his own home and the woman who had just made him have his dinner was his mother. When she had come with a plate with chapaatis and a vegetable, she had almost started to make a morsel but had stopped suddenly and had asked him, "Tum khud kha loge ya mai khila du?" Abhijeet had said he would eat himself and taken the plate from her hand. He very clearly remembered that she looked sad when he said this.

That night, he lay down on his bed with closed eyes as he waited for the weird thoughts and dreams to come back, but they didn't. The only thought was of this new beginning of life. He had no idea of where and how it will move, but now he decided to leave it upon time and get along the flow, wherever it led him. He was not sure if he will be able to adjust himself with his mother again or not, if she will stay happy with a son who didn't even call him mother.

More than himself, he was worried about her. She still tried to believe that he would remember everything one day. However, he, to some extent, had accepted the reality and was trying to cope up. Although it was very difficult to come back to life, he was trying. He tried to stay calm, he tried to remember something, he was taking his treatments seriously, he even tried to speak to the people around, which was the thing that scared him the most. The thought of this again took him to a dark place. He sighed and reminded himself, 'let the things happen as they do'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As days passed, he noticed that his mother was forcing herself not to be too close to him. He noticed that she seemed to be happy to do more work for him and sad when he denied her to do something. He never meant to hurt her intentionally. He only wanted to help her by doing his own work. He knew she was aged and found it difficult to take whole responsibility of him in addition to other household chores. He felt stuck between her happiness and health. She was always nice to him and he too wanted to be nice to her but not at the cost of her health.

Here, after around a month of his discharge, Daya started taking him to nearby places or sometimes to the beach. Aruna had suggested him doing so after consulting with ACP Pradyuman who had asked the doctor. She also told him that Abhijeet used to love to go to the beach to find peace of mind. She was right. Abhijeet seemed happy and fresh with a change.

Abhijeet still didn't call her by any nickname. When he needed to draw her attention to tell something to her, he would only start speaking it directly as he knew her whole attention was always towards him. He knew she craved to be called 'maa' by him but he just could not. He knew he used to call her _maa _before his memory loss. Daya had told him this one day while they were talking about Aruna. Abhijeet had nobody to share all the things he felt with this new life at _home_, so he used to tell Daya whenever he came to meet him.

Daya was the most frequent visitor to their house. He not just came to see him, but to meet Aruna too. Whenever he came home, Aruna would open the door and they talked for as long as Abhijeet took to come down to them. And then, Aruna would go to kitchen. Many times, Abhijeet used to hide behind his room door and watch both of them talking. Aruna looked to be so happy when Daya came. He had heard her telling stories to him as a mother does whose baby has learnt walking or spoken the first word. She would tell Daya about his coming to kitchen for the first time, about entering her room for the first time to call him for having snacks when he brought it from outside, she would tell him that for the first time he had asked her to serve food when he felt hungry. Every action and every word of Abhijeet to her was hesitant but she still enjoyed everything the much that anybody seeing her face would think that God had come to see her. Daya mostly listened to her silently but his face told Abhijeet that he enjoyed everything. He seemed to be the happiest person after his mother whenever the doctor gave some positive recovery reports about him.

There was another person who used to visit the home- ACP Pradyuman. He was not as frequent as Daya, but he used to visit at least once or twice every two weeks. Unlike Daya, who never used to discuss his professional side with Abhijeet, ACP Pradyuman was fond of discussing cases with him. He would tell him about a case and at some point would get lost in thoughts.

_"…__humne uske ghar pe, uske dosto ke ghar pe, yaha tak ki jaha wo kaam kerta tha waha bhi dhoonda par kahi nahi mila. Samajh nahi aa raha ye achanak gayab kaha ho gaya hai…", he sounded frustrated and then lost to think of some solution. Abhijeet too would stay silent for a moment and then say, "Sir, phir to usko bahar nikalne ke liye kuch…(excitedly) sir ye gold smuggler hai na, gold ke lalach se hi bahar aayega. Apne aap aayega sir." Then ACP would praise him for the idea, acting as if it never came to his mind. _

This was a usual scene of his home whenever ACP came to see him. He would always try to get his mind work on detection and the young boy never left him disappointed.

On the other hand, Abhijeet had started feeling more comfortable with his mother. Now he didn't feel awkward with her entering his room and setting his cupboard and bed sheets. It had become a routine. But one day, he felt awkward when she didn't come to wake him up in the morning. The clock showed 10.00 a.m. He felt afraid. Last evening, she had gone out in the rain to take off the clothes that she had put to dry in the balcony, when it had started raining all of a sudden. He knew she had many health issues. It always made him feel guilty to think that his mishap, health and his not recognising her made her health go even worse. He had heard Daya say one day to her mother to take care of herself.

"Maa ji abb to Abhijeet sir bhi aa gaye hai. Dheere dheere normal zindagi ki taraf barhne ki koshish bhi ker rahe hai. Abb aap apna bhi dhyaan rakhiye please. Apko pata hai na ki Abhijeet sir ke wapas aane ke baad se apki health reports bilkul sahi nahi rahi hai…"

Abhijeet had not listened further. The sudden rush of emotion through his heart had not let him listen more. After that day, he felt guiltier of himself. He tried to be stronger and recover fast. But it was not in his hands. He had to follow the schedule given by the group of doctors who were treating him. He still became softer towards her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was more than one year that he was living with his mother; the home was very much familiar, and he had gotten accustomed to the changes in his life. He was learning to start his life from the beginning. The doctors had given him clear reports with advice of regular visits. He shared a good relation with his mother also. It might not be the same as it used to before the accident but it was definitely better than what it had started with. They talked, they took care of each other, they used to be worried for each other, and they used to discuss several things over a cup of tea. Abhijeet now took his meals at the dining table with his mother and not in his room.

He was happy to see the woman smile, who cared and did so much for him. No, not just another woman…she is his MOTHER. He smiled thinking this. Yes, he had started accepting her as his mother. There was nothing for which he shouldn't have believed this. He thought that she was the most important person who had made him learn how to smile…how to laugh…how to live…but still, he could easily notice a tinge of sadness on her face and he knew the reason behind it. The reason was him. He found himself guilty for all the sadness and worry in her life. He knew she was sad because there was still a craving left in the mother's heart. A craving that every mother has when she takes her child for the first time in her lap…to hear a loving call of 'MAA' from her reason of life. He had still not given her the sooth she deserved so much.

He would think about calling her by this name everyday but when he came in front of her, the determination flew away like an air balloon. He thought he should share this problem with Daya. He would definitely find a solution as he did for all the other problems he had. Then, he changed his mind. He had to do this alone, by himself. Daya can help him with any other problem in his life but only he can get back his own mother.

One such day, he came out to the hall while thinking to all this, when he heard her coughing voice from her room. This was usual. Her health was deteriorating and she often coughed and had mild fevers. Abhijeet took himself responsible for this too as he did with all other problems of her. After the day when he had come to know that his not recognising her had affected her health, he had become very conscious of her health but nothing helped. It kept getting worsened even after all the medical treatments.

He went inside her room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed holding a glass and a jug and trying to pour water out of it. Her hands were shaking. He hurriedly went to her and grabbed the things from her. He was surprised to find an empty jug. He was sure she did not realise this.

Abhijeet (low surprised tone): Isme to…pani nahi hai!

She stood up trying to hide her weakness from her son and said fumbling: Oh…mujhe pata nahi chala…(smiling fakely)chashma nahi lagaya na…mil raha mera, pata nahi kaha rakh diya…

Her glasses were lying on the table only. It was undoubtedly an excuse. Her eyesight too was getting weakened. He kept the jug and glass on the table, picked the glasses up, and forwarded to her but found her losing her consciousness. He dropped the glasses on the bed and held her with the only word that came out in panic, "Maa…" He helped her sit on the bed and forwarded a glass of water. He made her sit properly with the help of the backrest. He ran to the hall where the only landline phone was fixed and called a doctor.

The day went by in a rush. His mother's health had worsened more and he didn't understand what to do. The doctor only said what he has been saying until then- to continue with the old medicines and take care. The only thing he was happy about was that another barrier between them was broken. He remembered the smile and that glow that had come on her pale face when he had called her _maa_ the last evening. He hoped that her being happy would help her in recovering from illness. But somewhere deep, he knew that it is way too difficult to come back to a healthy state for her mother. Age and ill circumstances had taken the toll on her health. In the initial days of his comeback, she did not take care of herself. There was a point when she did not want to live either. Now, when everything was slowly moving on the right way, it was too late for a woman of her age to get back to normal.

She regretted her carelessness and often cried before his son. Abhijeet regretted his fate and cried when alone in his room in the nights. He had covered all the way from darkness to light with her support and he needed her support to carry himself further.

As months passed by, her conditioned worsened more. He did all he could do. Daya was not visiting their house for the past few months due to heavy work. ACP Pradyuman, however, had started visiting them more frequently in between his heavy schedule, knowing that it was only him, after his mother, who can handle him well. He understood Abhijeet's mental turmoil well when he could easily sense the near future. He had nothing in his hands but he still went there to talk to him. He had always considered this boy as a strong person, and he knew that all he needed was a little support. Undoubtedly, talking to him made him feel good. Those small counselling sessions were helpful.

One such day, in the evening he and ACP Pradyuman were talking in the sitting area over a cup of tea that Abhijeet had made.

"Chai achi banana seekh gaye ho. Aruna ji achi training de rahi hai." ACP loved to pass such comments at rare moments and enjoy the shy smile on the young boy's face. It was nice to see him smile after standing up from nothing.

"Acha chalo abb mai niklunga. Aruna Ji se milke aate hai…so to nahi rahi?"

"Nahi sir, wo jaag gayi hongi abb tak. Chaliye mai apko milwa deta hu."

He always used to meet Aruna before leaving. Now she spent most of her day on her bed and came out only once or twice in the whole day. As they entered, they found her still sleeping.

"Oh, sorry, mai phir kabhi aayunga." He said in low voice and turned back.

"Nahi sir, inki dawaayiyo ka time bhi ho gaya hai. Aap rukiye mai bulata hu."

He went towards her and shook her but only a shriek escaped his mouth. ACP, who was standing outside the room went towards him in worry.

"Abhijeet…kya hua haan?" he asked but got nothing in reply. Abhijeet looked petrified. He was holding her sheet in a fist. ACP sensed something wrong and touched her forehead and then neck. It was cold like ice. He looked at Abhijeet who was now sitting on the edge of her bed and found a drop of tear roll down his eyes. He pressed Abhijeet's shoulder who looked at him and wiped that tear. He then called an ambulance and made other arrangements.

All the time, ACP did not see another drop of tear in Abhijeet's eyes. He felt he was seeing that old strong CID officer Abhijeet whom nothing could make weak. He had given fire to his mother's pyre but his hands had not shaken for once. Only he knew that the last straw of hope inside his heart had broken. Abhijeet will never say in words that he had started loving her and her being with him meant a lot to him but ACP had known him well in all these years to read his mind, before and after his memory loss. He would never show his pain to the world. It was not because of the trauma of the last incident that he was going through; it was just his character to show himself strong. He looked at the boy from across the flames of the pyre- still there was no tear and anybody who didn't know him from within would not understand what actually he was going through. He remembered of an incident before his kidnapping where Abhijeet was investigating a case and he had to shoot a police officer who was also his very good friend. He had taken care of the whole case with confidence and answered every question put before him by police officials and the press without a tinge of sadness in his attitude and voice. But ACP had seen the real him. He had to stop and breathe deeply to keep holding his tears back while answering the same questions repeatedly. That was unnoticeable for most of the people, but ACP Pradyuman…

ACP still saw the same Abhijeet in front of him, only the determination was missing. It was not gone; it was just hidden beneath many mishaps. He just had to give him some time and space to try to stand up again- this time on his own, without any support. He would always be there to hold him if he falls down, but he could not make the trials on behalf of him.

ACP did what he had thought to do. He kept visiting Abhijeet and after a few weeks had started discussing cases with him. He was happy with his response to the case discussions but his emotional condition worried him. Abhijeet was again loosing that liveliness that had begun to come into him in his mother's presence. He did not seem interested in anything, although he never seemed bored of giving solutions to the different cases that ACP shared with him. Yes, the detective in him was still alive. He just needed to see the correct time to get him back into light. It will take time, he knew and he gave it to him. ACP thought to do something but what could he? He just told him to avoid going alone too far from home for some time. Inside, he was afraid if he would do something to himself seeing the current condition of him. He had asked one of Abhijeet's neighbours to keep checking him.

Around six months had passed after Abhijeet's mother's demise. One day, while returning from an early morning raid with Daya and Jayant, he received a call from that neighbour. He was surprised to hear that Abhijeet was not present at his home when his neighbour went to see him. He asked if his house cleaner had any idea about his whereabouts but found no luck. He asked his neighbour to inform him if he got to know anything. However, he had an idea where he could be. He clearly remembered the place…that old bridge where they had found him two years back, in a car dickey, brutally tortured and semiconscious. His most trustworthy and capable cop had denied recognising him.

Daya too remembered everything that had happened since that day in his senior's life. He still remembered- it was in April, 1997. The dark bar, the gunshot, the kidnappers' car rushing off and finding his senior after several days on that bridge- it still shook his heart.

Just as they were thinking of him, they saw him there, tired, helpless and frustrated. He seemed to be going back to the initial days of his memory loss. ACP Pradyuman had talked to the doctor who had assured of Abhijeet's physical health. However, he could see that he would lose this boy if he left him all by himself anymore. Therefore, he engaged him with them. Once again, he did not disappoint him. He helped him to solve a twisty case with his intelligent ideas and bravery. This was it. He had been waiting for this day since Abhijeet was found two years back. He wasted no time talking to the higher authorities.

A week later, he and Abhijeet were on the same stairs where he had last seen and wished good luck to him when he was going to the bar to seize a dreaded criminal. It was two years since that day and they, especially Abhijeet had seen and faced many difficulties. Today, they were there again, and this time ACP Pradyuman wished a good luck to him with a rejoining letter.

ACP looked at him- the one thing that was missing was back in those eyes- determination…to stand and to do something. He smiled as they entered the bureau where everybody was standing together to welcome their seniors.

ACP Pradyuman announced, "Meet him. Senior Inspector Abhijeet. He's in our team now." He turned to Abhijeet and shook his hand, "Welcome back my boy. I'm proud of you."

Yes, Senior Inspector Abhijeet…Was Back.

* * *

**_What a beautiful thing it is,_**

**_to be able to stand tall and say,_**

**_"I fell apart, and I survived."_**

_-riderek_


End file.
